Truth and Lies
by erinsgirl
Summary: "I'm placing you under arrest for the kidnapping and suspected murder of Anne Habsburg." When Anne Habsburg disappears the Musketeers must work quickly to save their own. An Modern take on the season 2 finale. Most (not all) main characters star.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything Musketeer or BBC related the show would still be on.**

 **My first multi-chapter Musketeers fic! No promises on a consistent timeline but should be approximately a chapter a week. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was nothing new. The Musketeers valiantly restraining themselves and demonstrating the true self-discipline and even-temperament that marked their elite unit. While the Red Guards displayed the short fuse and stupidity that made them Red Guards.

Aramis idly wondered if they'd need to hold D'Artagnan back. Not that their youngest couldn't hold his own (they wouldn't have brought him in if he couldn't) but the middle of the Élysée Palace was a little public.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" The voice was soft and sweet with only the faint hint of the authority it could wield. Every man present immediately straightened all animosity and languish hidden and evaporated, replaced with professionalism and competency. Or the façade of it in the Red Guards case.

"No problem Ma'am. We were just having a spirited debate about proper work practices and mutual respect." Blue eyes flashed with amusement at Porthos' wording. The 'mutual respect' between the two agencies was well known.

"I am sorry to interrupt such a topic. It sounds quite interesting." She opened the doors to the conference room heading for the far side discretely ignoring the fact that her presence was the only thing keeping peace among the men who trailed in behind her.

"Perhaps you can continue it at your posts." The neutral suggestion was a subtle prod rather than a reprimand.

"We have a meeting with Monsieur Bourbon now." What Athos really meant was that it had meant to start twenty minutes ago, but Louis was late. Again, nothing new.

Anne blinked with surprise before a look of apology crossed her features. "When was this arranged?"

"Last night."

"Then I am sorry once more, there has been a mistake. Louis was scheduled to attend a gathering at Franz Mellendorf's this morning. He left half an hour ago. The cancellation must not have been made correctly. I will try to ensure it does not happen again." Which meant Louis had either forgotten or blown off the meeting he had scheduled to enjoy himself. Again. And Anne was trying to smooth things over. Again.

"He went alone!" Anne started slightly at Rochefort's abrupt statement.

"Monsieur Mellendorf came himself. His security detail was with him."

The Inseparables exchanged looks. The security detail was adequate for the mundane duties and events. Mellendorf wasn't exactly a threat to Louis or France.

Anne stopped them on their way out. "Perhaps your trip has not been a complete waste of time." She waved away their reassurance laying some folders on the table. "Ninon De Larroque sent me these this morning." Four photos stared up at them. Before and after. It was easy to surmise their lives had not been prosperous before. Both women were lying on autopsy tables. Their eyes closed forever. Aramis reached for the crucifix under his shirt. A prayer recited in his mind for their souls. "They're still unsolved."

"They were important to you?" Rochefort was perplexed at the possibility. Aramis wouldn't expect anything else.

"They were important – are important - to the friends and families who want justice. I know this is not the usual case for the Musketeers but would you please consider it."

"We will find out what we can," Athos promised. Aramis nodded in agreement with his brothers. Those women and their loved ones deserved closure just as much as those who lived in the building they all stood in.

Rochefort excused himself sweeping away with his guards in tow.

Anne gathered the laptop and remaining folders in her arms and Aramis saw his chance. "Let me help you."

The hallway outside her office was quiet enough to lend a suitable resemblance of privacy. "You haven't answered my question." He tried to keep his tone casual.

"It was unexpected. As unexpected as I'm sure my news was."

"Agreed but…" he cut himself off as a staff member passed by throwing them a mildly curious glance.

"Neither of us planned this Aramis but we cannot change what has happened. I have made my choice and I will see it through. That does not mean you are bound to the same future."

He felt his lips twist and his eyes flash. The sting of the unspoken accusation. "You think I'd rather walk away like a coward? I would never abandon you."

Her eyes widened in horror. "I would never think that of you! I know how brave you are. How honourable you are."

His eyes narrowed. "You think I only said it out of duty." Anne glanced away. Her voice quiet but firm. "You have always acted with integrity. But you love being a Musketeer and this could cost you that. Would you really sacrifice your friends?"

"I have never lied about my feelings to any woman and I have never been anything but honest with you."

Her eyes locked with his a hundred different words unspoken.

"Aramis! We need to go." He cursed D'Artagnan in his mind. Anne was already stepping back, gathering her files and thanking him.

His irritation turned to gratitude that it had been D'Artagnan who had interrupted them. Athos had already made his disapproval clear and Porthos would suspect. But D'Artagnan completely missed the lingering gazes, hidden meanings and coded communication wrapped in innocuous gestures and carefully chosen words.

He cast one last look back. He knew what his heart wanted but he didn't know what hers did.

* * *

Athos placed the file in the open pile on his desk. The reports had yielded little, their interviews little more. There were enough similarities to indicate the same culprit but DNA was too degraded or the sample too small to give a match.

Both women had spoken of a customer who brought expensive dresses and had them role play for him. Both had described him as cold, uninterested and odd (they had used different terms but that was the most diplomatic). One of the interviewees said he insisted on calling one woman by a specific name but couldn't remember what.

Athos glanced at the grainy photo of one possible client. It was a long shot but a lead and the man was vaguely familiar. Athos had flagged it on the system but it would likely take a while to get a match if ever.

God, he wanted a drink. He swept the rest of the bullpen. Constance was visiting, perched on D'Artagnan's desk much to their youngest's delight. Porthos was laughing about a bet he had with another Musketeer.

Aramis was at his desk lost in thought. He was staring at his computer but Athos knew he wasn't looking at it. He swore under his breath. The other man was still competent when necessary but as soon as there was a lull he lapsed back into distraction. It bothered Athos. He had known Aramis was stupid when it came to women but he hadn't thought his friend capable of such idiocy and now Aramis was in danger in far too many ways.

He rose to his feet stating his intention to visit the local bar for once willing to drink socially. Three of them nodded in ready agreement but Aramis declined much to Athos' annoyance.

The four watched as the other man left, half puzzled, half worried. Athos swore again. He was going to get drunk and deal with the Aramis situation in the morning once and for all.

* * *

The hot chocolate wasn't working. The case wasn't distracting her. Truthfully the case shouldn't have been a distraction but a priority. It was her responsibility after all.

Anne leaned back in her chair. She felt exhausted. A headache pricked at her temples. The bright lights shone through the undrawn blinds. Paris had been her home since her early teens. She still missed Spain but she had long learned to cherish parts of her new home. There was beauty and charm in so many of its sights and its people.

She closed her eyes and shifted in her chair, her hands unconsciously coming to rest across her flat stomach. A storm was coming. She knew Louis would be upset at the news. They had been friends and colleagues for so long. He was as unhappy about their supposed engagement as she was. His unwillingness only tempered by his reluctance to rebel against his father's idea and the political gain. He would be perplexed at the thought she would consider anyone but him and jealous at the fact that she had.

Louis would be furious but he wouldn't destroy her. Others she was not so certain. Anne was ready for them. At least she hoped she was. Could she really face her enemies herself?

Aramis would stand with her if she asked. She didn't doubt that. But it would cost him just as much, possibly more. He had his brothers to lose, his commission, his purpose. Her fingers twisted together. Anne was used to relying on herself if necessary. She was equally responsible and Aramis should not be bound to a choice _**she**_ had made, out of duty. Anne didn't want that.

'" _I have never been anything but honest with you."'_ She didn't doubt the sincerity. Nor was the irony lost on her. Anne was very much aware how Aramis looked at her, what he said with his eyes was just as meaningful as what he said with his words. He had saved her life more than once. She knew he would protect her for the rest of his life if necessary. Because of who he was and who she was. It was what she had wanted most in her life. And it terrified her.

She desperately wished Constance was here to talk to but her good friend didn't deserve the burden or to be caught up in the ensuing chaos.

She forced herself back to her work.

* * *

Athos jolted awake. Ignoring the pounding headache, he grabbed the screaming phone. "Hello?"

"Anne Habsburg is missing."

* * *

 **Apologies for any mistakes my spellcheck is off.**

 **If you like please don't be afraid to review or favourite.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow. I've gotten such a great response so far. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, favourited and even just reads this story. It's great to know others are enjoying it. Although I feel you've all got high expectations and I'm not sure I can meet them but fingers crossed. A word of warning some of this will be very similar to the show and some will be different. Milady isn't in this story because I couldn't find a way to write her in.**

 **Slight warning at the end of this chapter for assault. It's nothing worse than what was in the show but just giving everyone the head's up.**

 **Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"How could this happen?!" Constance flinched at the angry tone in Louis' words. The man only ever seemed to care about Anne when she was in danger despite the public loyalty she constantly showed to him.

"We're still investigating the matter sir but we will do everything to ensure Minister Habsburg's safe return."

Constance glowered at the blond man. Rochefort had shown up only minutes after she had found the scene forcing her away. He wouldn't even let her call the Musketeers. The best Constance could do was wait for Treville and the Inseparables and try to convince Louis of the truth. But Rochefort held too much sway.

By the time they did arrive – and it was less than half an hour after the discovery – Louis was demanding to know how they could let this happen. Which was ridiculous because the Musketeers didn't guard Anne's home unless there was a potential threat.

"Well clearly there was a threat to her well-being. If you had done your jobs properly and anticipated that then we would not be here and she would be safe."

Treville glared at the man from behind Louis. When he spoke he pointedly ignored the other captain. "There has been no ransom or any other demand. Has there been anything to indicate why she was targeted?"

"No," Louis whimpered looking and sounding rather overwhelmed. He let Treville help him into his seat.

"Apart from the fact that she holds top-level security access, a fortune and is a high-profile target to our enemies second only to President Bourbon, none whatsoever." Louis yelped. "Oh, God I'm next. First Anne, now me."

"Which is why you should allow me, with the Red Guards, to take over this situation, and your protection sir. The Musketeers have proven that they are inadequate for the job."

Athos did a remarkable job of not punching Rochefort as she, Porthos and D'Artagnan roared at him while Treville tried to persuade Louis. For once Constance cursed the stoic man's self-control. "We will find Minister Habsburg and we will ensure your safety sir."

Constance's eyes darted around the room. Porthos was cracking his knuckles and discretely holding back D'Artagnan who was ready to jump Rochefort. Athos glared. Aramis was strangely quiet. It was only because she knew him so well that she realised he was shaking with terror and rage. The Musketeers had to be involved.

"Minister Habsburg has always trusted the Musketeers with her safety," she pleaded with Louis.

"Being her assistant on sufferance doesn't make you her proxy," Rochefort put in snidely. D'Artagnan snarled.

"Anne would want them involved."

"Anne is not here," Louis yelled. "Rochefort is right. The Musketeers should never have allowed this to happen. Rochefort, you are in charge. You will find Anne and bring her back unharmed."

Rochefort bowed his head in agreement. He gave them all one last scathing look. "You Musketeers are assigned to your desks. Your incompetence is not needed here."

"The hell we are," Porthos growled, scowling at the Red Guards that came to escort them.

She caught hold of Aramis' arm in the chaos. "Rochefort has her phone. And her laptop and he's having every inch of her office and apartment analysed. If he doesn't know already he will soon."

She saw the understanding on his face and let go. She needed to help her friends.

* * *

Aramis squirmed uncomfortably. Athos had insisted they tell the others. He was right of course but that didn't mean Aramis was looking forward to it. This could help Anne he reminded himself. He'd confess to anything if it kept his loved ones safe.

He barely got a chance to note the initial puzzled curiosity on Porthos, D'Artagnan and Treville's faces when Athos dropped the first bomb. "Aramis has been sleeping with Minister Habsburg."

He would have laughed at their expressions if the love of his life wasn't missing and likely in terrible peril.

"Aramis." D'Artagnan buried his face in a hand. Porthos looked like he wanted to put him through the wall.

"When?"

"Since last year. When those assassins tried to kill her."

"And that seemed like a good time to sleep with her?!"

"There's more," Athos prompted.

 _When did Treville's ceiling become such an interesting shade of off-white._ "She's pregnant. I'm the father." Now Porthos did try to put him through the wall only to wrap his arms around him in a bear hug. Aramis didn't have time to register the change as Treville forced the big man back only to roar in his face. "We're talking about the most influential minister and fiancée to the President of France!"

"Technically they've never actually gotten engaged." Treville turned a red that Aramis hadn't realised was humanly possible.

"And still more," Athos continued. "Rochefort knows. Or will soon."

Treville collapsed in his chair all his usual precision gone.

"You can't know for sure that you're the father." He knew D'Artagnan was looking for an out not judging (currently anyway) but Aramis wasn't going to deny his own child. "I know."

"But you can't-"

"Anne does." Constance sailed into the room, files in her hands. Treville threw his hands in the air. "Is there anyone in France who doesn't know?!"

"Apparently just the three of us." The Captain ignored their youngest's snark turning to Athos instead. "You knew about this!"

"If I had known what he was thinking the first time I would have shot him there and then," Athos said seriously. "The thought to still do so has crossed my mind on occasion" He folded his arms, expressionless as usual. "What's done is done. We need to figure how to stop Rochefort from using it."

"We need to find Anne," Aramis reminded them.

"Do you have an alibi?" Since Athos had already demanded this from him, D'Artagnan was more surprised at his own question than Aramis was.

"I was at the church, praying."

"Did anyone see you?" Aramis shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It would have led to some difficulties. And I couldn't let Anne get caught up in a scandal."

"You could have done that by not sleeping with her," D'Artagnan pointed out.

Treville shot a dark look at him before standing up, the Captain once more. "I'm going to talk to Louis again. Athos, D'Artagnan go to Minister Habsburg's and see what you can find there. Constance find out what you can from Lemay."

He pointed a finger at Aramis when he pushed away from the wall. "You stay there. Porthos watch him. I don't care if you have to handcuff him to that desk or tear him limb from limb he doesn't leave this office."

They had been gone all of two minutes before Aramis' worry got the better of him. Porthos' warning falling on his selectively deaf ears. The bigger man caught up to him in the corridor. "Captain said to stay here."

"I can't sit still Porthos. I need to find her."

"You don't know where to look and rushing around without all the facts will just put you both in more danger." Aramis paused. Porthos was right. They needed to be careful and precise. At least two lives counted on them, on him. He couldn't let them down.

"Why Aramis? At best this could cost you a dishonourable discharge. And that's if you're lucky. Even for you that's risking a lot for a woman."

Aramis slumped against the wall. What had started as a playful flirtation with an attractive woman had snowballed into deeper feelings than there should have been and before he knew it he was desperately devoted. "I should have walked away I know. There were so many times we agreed to but… her courage, her strength, her kindness. I've never met a woman like her. And she trusted me, needed me. I couldn't stay away."

It was a relief to explain. Athos had always refused to even discuss the matter past warnings. Even if Porthos didn't approve at least Aramis could be honest.

Porthos sighed. His best friend had only sympathy and concern on his face. "Aramis you're going to have a child."

"I know." It was the happiest and scariest thing he had ever been told.

"Do you love her?"

"I asked her to marry me." Neither of them looked like best friends should when one of them makes such an announcement.

"Because of the baby?"

"She thinks that but no." He ran a hand through his hair. Everyone he loved was hurt because of him. "I should have asked her months ago. I shouldn't have waited. We need to find them. I can't let anything happen to either of them because of me."

"You get that you need to think about the fact that not being with them is the only option," Porthos warned. "They're always going to be in danger. There's no changing that. But no one's going to let you near them now. You're a potential risk. And if Bourbon or Rochefort find out about this, chances aren't good for you or her."

"Right now, I'd happily relocate to Antarctica if that's what it took."

"It won't go that far," Porthos promised. Aramis prayed he was right.

* * *

Despite just waking up Anne still felt drowsy, fatigued even. A slight headache pounded in her skull. She forced herself to sit up and immediately squeezed her eyes shut to fight back the dizziness. These weren't new symptoms to her, she had been experiencing them for the better part of several weeks. It was what had made her realise her condition. But this didn't feel right. Something was wrong and it wasn't with her. It was all around her. It was this room and this air.

She took a deep breath of resolve.

She wasn't in her room. She wasn't even in her apartment. Anne was somewhere she'd never been before. Tiny windows high near the ceiling, and far beyond her reach, allowed the barest sunrays to brush the small dim room. The narrow bed that Anne lay on was pushed against the wall. A desk and chair beside it. The only door was made of bolted steel.

She was in a cell.

She had only made the conclusion when the door bolt was driven back. As if someone had been waiting for this moment.

"Rochefort!"

She had not expected him and yet she wasn't surprised. Fuzzy memories flickered in her mind. Her eyes strayed to his shoulder. The injury she had made earlier was now hidden under the dark shirt. She forced herself to stay calm, to act as if she was still in control. "Why did you attack me?"

Rochefort looked hurt. "I didn't attack you!"

"You drugged me. You kidnapped me."

"That was for your own good. You're not safe there. I brought you here to keep you safe until I have dealt with the matter."

Now Anne was confused. "What matter do you mean? I don't understand?" Another memory seeped into her mind fractured as it was, she felt herself go cold. "Those women from the case. Rochefort did you- "

"They meant nothing to me." She blinked and scooted away when he threw himself at her feet, looking up at her imploringly. "It does not matter what has happened. We will forgive each other and when I have seceded Louis I will ensure no one will ever use you again."

"If there is a threat then the Musketeers- "

"NO!" She flinched.

"The Musketeers are the threat! They've defied my orders. Athos refuses to accept my authority. That Bonacieux woman constantly meddles." He had gone mad. He was insane. Delusional.

"Rochefort this isn't the way. We can talk about this. Constance and the Musketeers have done nothing wrong."

"They come between us at every opportunity! They have tried to turn you away from me. But no longer. They will be punished for their insolence. And Aramis will pay for his deplorable treatment of you."

He knew! Anne swallowed. She needed to explain. "Rochefort…"

Rochefort misread her reaction, coming closer. He placed his hands on her shoulders as if to offer comfort when he did the exact opposite.

"It's alright. I forgive you. He seduced you but we will survive and he will never touch you again."

Anne blanched. The way Rochefort said it… his hands slid down her arms as if to caress her, he moved closer to her. She couldn't move, she wasn't sure she could remember to breathe.

"It was an accident, a moment of weakness. I understand. You hated the thought of Louis of course and he took advantage of that. He used you for his own perverse pleasure and left you with his unplanned accident."

She felt herself snap, her hand slapping across his face of its own accord. "My son was conceived out of love!"

Both of them froze in shock. "You love me."

"You're insane! Let me go now and you might still retain your freedom."

In response Rochefort forced her down on the bed. Anne fought back. She clawed at his face. Her nails caught his eye and her knee made contact with the wound she had caused earlier.

Rochefort jumped back howling. "You treacherous whore! You let that filthy Musketeer have what he wanted and father a bastard but you won't give yourself to me! After everything I have done for you, suffered for you! You and your lover will pay for this."

He stormed out of the cell. Anne wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed.

She had trusted Rochefort and now he had done this, threatened her and her unborn child.

Anne wrapped her hands tighter around her stomach, anything to protect the life growing inside her. It was up to her to defend him until help arrived. "It is alright, we will be alright. Your father will come for us. He will always come for us."

* * *

 **I'm away the next few days so it'll be at least a week before the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. A special thanks to my guest reviews who I can't reply to. I'm glad everyone's enjoying it so far. Aramis and Anne are my fave characters and the main ones in this story, so naturally I'm putting them through hell:)**

 **Here's the next chapter. It's short unfortunately and I doubt anybody will like the cliffhanger but it does allow Constance and the boys to start finding some clues.**

* * *

Marcheaux smirked at them. "You're not supposed to be here. This isn't a Musketeer crime scene."

"Minster Habsburg's safety falls under our duties."

Marcheaux sneered at Athos. "Well since you did such a crap job, it's been reassigned."

"Let us in." D'Artagnan ordered. "We won't ask again."

"And I won't tell you to get lost again." He leered, "Louis put Rochefort in charge of this. And neither of them are stupid enough to listen to your whore fighting for you just because you're scr-" Marchaux's head hit the wall with a clunk. He slid down to the floor.

"I know, I know. I need to control my emotions and that wasn't rational-"

"Who cares, it's Marcheaux." D'Artagnan blinked at the not-lecture before shrugging. Athos broke the seal of door and they dragged the now unconscious deputy into the apartment, dumping him unceremoniously just inside.

It was cleaner than expected. An empty mug sat on the coffee table beside a closed book. A folded blanket rested neatly over the back of the couch. Everything was in its proper place.

D'Artagnan froze as he accidentally walked into the bedroom. The bed was stripped and toothbrushes were missing from the ensuite. There was nothing about the sight itself that was discerning but now that he knew… "Do you think a lot of people have been here?"

"I don't believe there's a list."

"You know it might help us if we knew who had been here and where exactly. Like family or Constance, maids, Aramis?" A shocking thought occurred to him but given the day… "Have you ever been in here?"

He could feel Athos glaring at him through the wall.

"I'm sorry! But I just found out one of my best friends has been sleeping with our boss and our boss's fiancée."

"Constance was still married when you first slept with her. And the Minister's never tried to kill us."

True but still. "The one woman in the country who even joking about getting involved with would destroy his entire life. Is he mad?"

"Yes." Athos glanced over at him. "He's in love. I'm show Louis will appreciate the sentiment." D'Artagnan made a face.

"We don't have time. We'll save Aramis' position as a Musketeer after we've saved him and Minister Habsburg."

D'Artagnan wearily followed him back into the spotless living room. Or maybe not quite spotless D'Artagnan thought as he spotted the faint mark on the wood floor. He'd seen his friends find blood where it couldn't be seen before. He pushed back the couch to reveal a small stain. "Someone's tried to get rid of this with bleach."

Athos knelt pulling a dirty rag from under the dresser. "Presumably whoever dropped that." D'Artagnan added.

Athos sniffed the rag. His face didn't change. "Chloroform."

It confirmed what they already knew. Anne Habsburg hadn't gone missing voluntarily.

* * *

Constance found Lemay on a bench with his head in his hands, staring into space his face aghast. He started when she called his name.

"I went to your lab but they wouldn't let me in."

"I've been fired. Rochefort fired me." He sounded so lost. Damn Rochefort, he was using this to hurt everyone close to them. Georges had done nothing but help them. "He said I messed up the chain of custody in some cases and compromised evidence but I've never made a mistake like that in my life."

"Listen to me. This isn't your fault. Someone else is doing this and using you to get away with it. Do you know what it was about? Have you done anything with Anne Habsburg's case?"

"That's why I was fired. I found a familiar blood type at the crime scene. It matched two murders on file."

"The same person who took Anne killed at least twice before?" Constance felt her stomach twist. They knew whatever happened wasn't good but Constance just felt her worry grow.

"I can't say. The samples were too degraded to match for sure."

"Can't you do something to match them?"

"I'm a doctor of biology Constance, not a magician."

"I'm sorry, I know, I'm just worried." A thought struck her. "What makes you think it's the same person if the samples can't be matched."

"The blood types are the same, O negative."

"Is there any chance it could have been Anne's or Aramis'."

Lemay shook his head confused. "No, neither of them have that blood type. It's one of the rarest there is."

"Georges I need you to tell me everything you know. Everything."

* * *

They stood gathered in Treville's office. Constance had relayed everything Lemay had said. It only made them more troubled.

"Why would whoever killed those women come after Minister Habsburg?"

"She was investigating them" D'Artagnan pointed out. "Maybe they were worried she found something."

"Maybe she did," Porthos stated.

"In one night?"

Porthos shrugged. "Makes about as much sense as anything else."

"But why is Rochefort ignoring that?" Aramis wondered. "Cutting us out I get but it helps him to find Anne, not cover it up."

"Unless he doesn't care."

"We need Anne's laptop." Aramis looked at D'Artagnan. "We might have it," Constance announced. "I have access to pretty much everything on her personal drives."

"Both of you go through it and find out what you can," Athos ordered.

It took about three-and-a-half-hours, a dictionary of cuss words and a lot of coffee before they found something.

"That's the picture of our suspect," D'Artagnan exclaimed.

Porthos pointed to a folder in the same file. It was an old picture from a party. "There's our friend," Porthos growled.

"Anne recognised him." Aramis' voice was a mixture of pride and worry.

"His name's Vargas. He's a Spanish information broker for hire."

"You think Rochefort's protecting him."

"Possibly."

"Let's go talk to him about it so," Porthos threatened.

They were met by Rochefort and the Red Guards in front of the building. Aramis was too shocked to fight against the handcuffs that slid around his wrists. He vaguely heard Athos warning the others not to fight, there was too much risk where they were.

"I'm placing you under arrest for the kidnapping and suspected murder of Anne Habsburg."

* * *

 **Next chapter will either be up earlier or later than usual depending on how my schedule ends up for the week. I know I'm as evil as Rochefort.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Turns out this chapter was a little later than expected. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, followed, favourited or even just read this story. And a special thanks to JMP who's reviewed every chapter so far but who I haven't been able to reply to.**

 **Things pretty much get worse for everyone and Rochefort gets more evil. Enjoy!**

* * *

His ribs were aching from the 'trips' he'd had on the way here. Not to mention the numerous objects he'd managed to 'fall' onto. But Aramis barely paid attention to the throbbing. He had had worse and the pain from his side wasn't even remotely close to the one in his heart.

He didn't take his eyes off the man on the other side of the bars. Rochefort glared back, disgust in his features.

"A fitting fate for your crimes Musketeer."

"What crimes are you referring to, specifically?"

"You took what didn't belong to you" Rochefort snapped. "You Musketeers think you can take whatever you like, do whatever you like, have whatever you like and suffer no consequences." The blond sneered. "Well no more. You will pay for your sins. Everything you value you will lose."

There was no glee. It struck Aramis as strange. Rochefort had always been careful to keep his mask but they'd all known he had delighted in any misfortune they had. But it wasn't joy at his downfall Aramis saw. Instead Rochefort was the personification of jealousy, rage and loathing.

The marksman's eyes narrowed. The Inseparables detested Rochefort as much as he did them. But the despise in Rochefort's stare was personal, against Aramis himself.

His jailer drew himself up taller under his gaze and grunted. It was small. A tiny flinch most wouldn't have noticed but Aramis was well practiced in studying hidden injuries among his brothers. "What happened?"

An artic stare was the only reply, the fresh injuries on his face stark in the light and Aramis knew. The bars were the only thing holding him back. "Where is she! If you've lain one finger on her-"

"You were the one who harmed her when you used her for your own pleasure!" Aramis blinked not expecting the response. "She rejected me because of you! Everything I have done has been for her, for us! She was mine."

 _Anne and the baby._ He held onto the thought. He needed to keep it together for them. "She's a person. Not your prize."

"If she can't be mine she won't be anyone's," Rochefort warned and left. Aramis was unable to stop him. All he could do for now was pray desperately that there was still hope.

* * *

"It can't be true." Louis was having trouble following what he was being told. How the man had ever made it this far was a mystery.

"I'm afraid so sir." Rochefort was careful to keep his voice apologetic and not give into temptation to shake the idiot.

"But Anne's always been so loyal. And Treville, the Musketeers. There's never been any question." Louis wanted to be told it was all a big mistake. The man needed to realise Rochefort was the only one he could count on. He seethed under his breath. He had spent months propping up the imbecile, handling affairs of state so that brainless moron could indulge himself. And he still hadn't learnt!

"It's possible Mademoiselle Habsburg was manipulated into betraying you sir. There are dissident types on her staff." There was still time for Anne to come to her senses he would allow her that grace. "Or she may be the director of the attempt on your life. But there is no doubt of the Musketeer's involvement. Treville's blindness to the true character of his own men means you cannot rely on him."

"No, I suppose I can't," Louis agreed morosely. Finally! "These traitors have been arrested?"

"Aramis is secure and the Red Guards are tracking down the others as we speak."

"Then I'll let you deal with the matter Rochefort. You're the only one I can trust." Louis called him back. "If there is any possibility of Anne's involvement it would be best that she isn't found. Let her disappear from France and its memory."

Rochefort bowed his head. Anne's fate was in _**his**_ hands.

* * *

While the rest of the boys kept the Red Guards distracted, Constance slipped into the cells. It didn't take her long to find Aramis, still wearing the cuffs. Constance was uneasy when she noticed his clothes were mussed in a way Aramis would never usually allow without loud and frequent complaining.

He brushed off her concerns. "You need to get out of here. Rochefort is the one who kidnapped Anne."

Constance's eyes widened. She knew the man was a dangerous creep but she hadn't thought him capable of that. "Are you sure? Why?"

"He's injured. I confronted him. He practically admitted it. He's obsessed with her. He must have found out about us somehow and…" Constance reached out squeezing the fingers wrapped around the bars. She wasn't sure if it was comfort for him or for her. Aramis was going to worry himself to death if Rochefort and the Red Guards didn't get there first.

And what about Anne? Where was she. Her best friend was pregnant and in the hands of a madman. She hoped the other woman could keep herself unscathed until they could get to her.

"You need to find her." He didn't pay any attention to the trouble he was in of course. Constance wanted to slap him. And hug him. She cursed Rochefort once more. Plenty of people had used her and D'Artagnan's feelings against each other but nobody had ever targeted them for daring to have those feelings in the first place.

"We'll find them." Aramis didn't stay anything. Constance wasn't sure if he believed her or just couldn't make the effort to argue.

"Madame Bonacieux, how good of you to hand yourself in."

Even with prison bars around him Aramis tried to put himself between her and Rochefort. "The only one who needs to hand themselves in is you!"

"But you are the one involved in the plot to kill President Bourbon. The substance was found in your desk after all." Constance stared at him. What the hell was he talking about? She stood her ground as he moved closer.

"CONSTANCE!" D'Artagnan flew through the door to the main building, followed by a calmer but quickly-moving Athos. "We need to go."

Rochefort yelled in pain as Aramis grabbed him, ramming him against the iron bars. "RUN!"

Rochefort swiped at her and Constance lashed out, hitting his face. She felt herself pulled out the back door watching as Athos and Porthos exchanged unspoken words with a still locked-up Aramis.

They didn't say anything until they met Treville at the safe house and Constance insisted on an explanation. "Rochefort uncovered an attempt to poison Louis."

Athos broke the information in the most neutral, informative and sarcastic way he excelled at. It didn't stop Constance from sinking down into the nearest chair. "And he's blaming me."

"And Minister Habsburg and likely Aramis as well. He's already issued your arrest warrant."

"I'm going to kill him," D'Artagnan announced ignoring the others. "He's set Constance up to take the fall for his crimes!"

"He has Anne." The statement tumbling out, Constance wasn't even aware she hadn't said it yet. She relayed what Aramis told her.

Porthos rummaged through the files they'd managed to scavenge. He flipped open the file that Anne had given them. The two women stared up at them. "Is it just me or do they look like Anne Habsburg?"

If she wasn't already sitting down, Constance would be on the floor in a heap.

"We need to find the Minister."

"We need to discredit Rochefort too. Louis thinks she's responsible for the attempt on his life. As long as he believes Rochefort she's in danger wherever she is. We all are."

Treville glowered reaching out as if to bang the table only to stop himself at the last moment. "I will not see that traitor destroy France, the lives of loyal countrymen and women or the good name of this unit and those that serve it. We find Vargas and get him to confess to Louis. Now."

* * *

Anne greeted Rochefort's second visit with an icy glare. She refused to cower to him. "President Bourbon was almost poisoned this afternoon."

Her eyes widened before hardening again. Rochefort was watching her. "Thankfully the attempt was unsuccessful. The perpetrators have been identified and warrants issued. Your involvement and the manner of your disappearance are still undetermined." She didn't say anything instead waiting to see his intention for telling her this. "This would be the time to choose your friends carefully." The threat was clear but Anne refused to bend to it. She saw Rochefort's true character now. "I have friends. My only regret was that I was so careless in my choosing before this."

His scowl darkened. "If you rely on them you will be sorely disappointed. Madame Bonacieux has fled in an attempt to escape justice for her treason and the Musketeers made themselves her accomplices when they helped her abscond.

"Disown them now, name them as those who harmed you and you can escape their fate." She glared at him. Did he really think her so weak and self-serving that she would sell out her champions? Did he think she was so foolish as to trust him again?

"The Musketeers will save me as they have Constance."

"Aramis has been arrested." She could not stop the reaction, her body stiffening at the news, her hands instinctively covering her stomach. "As I speak he is in a holding cell awaiting interrogation, where he will be charged for the attempted murder of the President, along with your disappearance and reprimanded into custody. The rest of his ilk will join him and you can spend the rest of your time here wondering how they fare."

Rochefort scoffed eyeing her hands. "You still love him. You still love that child he foisted on you."

Anne turned away angrily. "You are a cruel and vicious man. I don't know how I didn't see it sooner."

"What I am is because of you, because of my love for you."

"You know nothing about love."

"I know it is pain and suffering."

Anne stared at him incredulous. "It is neither."

"When I was a prisoner do you know what kept me going in that hellhole, what helped me survive each unending day?" She didn't acknowledge the question. "You. The thought of you, the hope that I would see you again."

For the first time since she had awoken in this prison she looked him straight in the eye. Every fibre of hate and disgust bare. "Know this Rochefort, in all that time I never thought of you once.

Rochefort's jaw clenched. "Aramis may live long enough to see his trial." The deceptively soft tone belied the horror of the implication. "But he will be found guilty. He will be a disgraced Musketeer, a traitor who betrayed those he swore an oath to, surrounded by others he judged in the same manner. A hated enemy of all. Not very good odds."

She willed herself immoveable.

"He may survive the first shanking, the homemade blade slicing his skin and muscle, ripping through his organs. And the beatings, broken bones, black eyes swollen shut, limbs tortured. That handsome face that attracted you so much will be shattered and mutilated beyond recognition. He will beg for death to end his torment."

She sensed more than felt the bed catch her fall. "There it is. Love."

"Even if I am imprisoned here for all eternity I will never love you. I will never give you what you want."

"They will die. First your lover. Slowly and painfully. Then those anarchists you call friends. That idiot fiancé you placated along. And your child, that life you consider so sacred and miraculous, all of them will be gone. And then you will die here, finally understanding how I feel every second of every day."

She remained a statue under his gaze, refusing to show him anything more of her. It was only after his footsteps had retreated and the door slammed that she curled up on the bed and allowed her sobs to escape.

* * *

 **Still glad I updated? (Sorry my sense of humour twists towards the sarcastic and trollish sometimes).**

 **Next chapter will be up at the regular time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Last chapter got the highest number of reviews for this story so far. Massive thank you to everyone involved for that. I'm glad people are enjoying this story. Past the half-way mark now and things only get worse.**

 **Warning for mild swearing and implied murder and abuse.**

* * *

The Musketeer was standing upright. His hands were still handcuffed in front of him and anything that could be used as a potential weapon had been removed. Likely he had injuries, the Red Guards had only been ordered to be careful. Providing the traitor with sympathy from on-lookers would be counter-productive. Still the man stood tall and proud. An arrogant, self-righteous soldier even in a prison cell.

"Are you here to torture me?" Aramis' voice was carefully controlled. The Musketeer making sure not to give his feelings away. Rochefort didn't care. The man would know true agony soon enough.

"I won't lie to you Aramis, there is no way out of this for you. At best, you will spend the rest of your life behind bars." He had no intention of the man's future being that good of course. Aramis would pay slowly, painfully and permanently for taking Anne from him.

"But there is still hope for Minister Habsburg." Hope jumped into the man's eyes even as he tried to hide it. "Confess to masterminding the plot on the President, admit to coercing her into it and I can convenience Louis to deport her. She and the child will be unharmed on the condition that neither ever step foot on French soil again." This was the man that Anne had chosen, that she loved. He would be the one to seal her destruction and then she would know what she had done to him.

Rochefort kept his face stoic, he needed to ensure Aramis took his offer, but inside he seethed. The bastard who Anne had willingly gone to bed with, who she'd taken as a lover. A common unscrupulous soldier who spent his days among blood and gunshots and his nights whoring. How could Anne degrade herself like that. How could she let that philanderer kiss her or touch her? How could she lie beneath him and let him experience her in the throes of intimacy and passion that Rochefort had dreamt off.

She deserved what happened to her for what she had done.

Aramis never said a word but Rochefort was confident in his scheme.

Aramis was desperate to save Anne and her precious child. The bastard that he had impregnated her with. The child that should have been Rochefort's own.

* * *

Porthos waited as patiently as he could. D'Artagnan had tracked Vargas to a small house a few kilometres outside the city. Now they just had to draw him out and get him talking.

He'd spent the last few days wondering what to do. It was just like Aramis to let his romantic fantasies drag them all into trouble. And here was Porthos about to make himself a target for a man who made his living through torture.

Ironically Porthos didn't think to question what he was doing now. He had long ago accepted that Aramis was the smartest idiot he'd ever met. Aramis was his best friend, who jumped to defend him more times than made sense. Porthos wasn't letting that two-faced son-of-a-bitch destroy his best friend or his family. He fished the phone out of his pocket. The pup had sworn that it was a perfect match for Rochefort's.

"Don't suppose you're willing to part with a couple hundred grand?"

"Who is this" The voice was faintly accented and older sounding.

"Someone who knows about your and Rochefort's little dealings. I can either keep my mouth shut or go blabbing to Louis Bourbon. The choice is yours."

The man on the other end sounded faintly amused. "You are a dead man."

"Does that mean you're not going to pay me?"

"I will give you the time it takes for me to find you. If I were you I would start running."

"But it's a pretty nice view. Love the blue door by the way." Shots rained towards him in response. Staying low he aimed carefully, remembering everything Aramis had taught him and fired. Yells were the result.

"You are a dead man!" Porthos grinned backing into the woods. Men cautiously streamed from the house. Showtime.

* * *

The interrogation room looked like every other one he'd been in. Aramis stared at the mirror. He'd bet his entire weapons collection that President Bourbon was on the other side of that glass. Probably along with most of the senior ministry. He hoped they saw him as a loyal bodyguard instead of through whatever lens Rochefort wished to distort him.

The blond monster himself entered calmly. Aramis fixed his eyes on the snake as he lounged in the seat across from him. Paper and pen placed in front of him. And a bible.

"I believe you are a religious man, therefore it seemed fitting that you should have a bible to swear on before you make your confession. God should have his judgement too."

Aramis kept his composure as he took his oath. "I believe God knows what's in all our hearts."

"Indeed," Rochefort remarked archly. "You act as the Musketeers unofficial field medic."

"I do."

"So, you have had medical training."

"Some." Rochefort wasn't being subtle in his plans.

"As part of that role you've learnt all manner of things. The way to break bones, the damage a stab wound causes and even what chemicals are lethal to the human body."

"If I don't know what poison does what, I wouldn't know how to identify it or the correct treatment to use. It's how I was able to act so quickly when Minister Richelieu was poisoned last year," Aramis answered evenly.

"Yes, I read about that. A trojan horse from a trusted ally. Remarkable that the same thing happened again."

Aramis stayed quiet waiting.

Rochefort straightened slightly from his slouch. "You are charged with dereliction of duty, treason and the attempted assassination of the President. Evidence points to Anne Habsburg being the mastermind behind this conspiracy with the intention of succeeding President Bourbon. You as a medical officer had knowledge and access to the poison used in the attempt and as her lover and father of her child, you were willing to help her commit treason and fulfil her desire of disposing of her fiancé. And when your plans went awry you acted out." He held up the pen. "Write your confession."

Aramis made no move to take the pen. "My confession is this. I know that you are a liar and a murderer and you have no intention of protecting anyone. Minister Habsburg knows that you've been selling secrets to the spy Vargas. She's knows that you killed two innocent women. And when she realised just how twisted you are, you attacked her. She refused to play along with your obsessed machinations so you assaulted her, kidnapped her and fabricated evidence to frame her for your own crimes. It's Rochefort who's the traitor, Rochefort who is guilty and Rochefort WHO SHOULD BE ON TRIAL!"

He didn't think he'd ever actually truly hated anyone, ever thought anybody was beyond saving before but now he hated Rochefort. The man was evil to his core.

He couldn't guess Louis or the governments' reactions. Rochefort looked completely unaffected. "So, you deny the charges?"

"I do." Rochefort sighed as if disappointed Aramis wouldn't accept his help.

"A confession would have made this all much cleaner but if you wish for the truth… This is a receipt for the poison used in the assassination attempt found in your wallet and a match for the substance found in Madame Bonacieux's desk. This is a copy of the test results confirming Minister Habsburg's pregnancy. As for the dereliction of duty charge…" He held up a photo and Aramis' already heavy heart sank in despair. The image of him and Anne locked in a heated clinch only proved Rochefort's claims.

"Exactly how prepared for defending this government were you, while undressing Minister Habsburg. Or maybe your weapons were under her blankets." He tossed the photo down with a sneer.

"The only proven liar is you. A confession might have garnered you some help but now you've only condemned both of you to face the full justice of your crimes in this world and the next."

* * *

Rochefort walked into the room where Louis had watched the interrogation. The man was sobbing pitifully. "It's true. It's all true. How could they, Rochefort? How could they betray ME like this? Anne had always been so loyal. Aramis swore an oath to me." The younger man stomped in anger before slumping as if all his energy had evaporated in an instant. "What happens now?"

"Aramis will be reprimanded until he can be appropriately tried and sentenced." Louis just nodded dully. "What about Anne? What do you know of her?"

"Alas it appears the Musketeer killed her in a fit of some emotion or other. Likely she rejected him when he was of no further use to her and he could not take it. He murdered her and by all accounts it appears he was considering taking his own life before his arrest."

"Was it quick?" Rochefort didn't know what the man was talking about.

"Anne's death, was it quick? She didn't suffer did she? Tell me he at least did that." Anne had used him as well and he wanted to know that she didn't suffer. Louis had always been pathetic.

"I'm afraid it wasn't sir." Anne's death would **not** be quick.

"Then neither should his."

* * *

Aramis could feel the eyes on him as he was pulled from the room. The Red Guards escorted him to a side alley. Aramis frowned slightly as they told him to stay. There were plenty of the so-called officers standing around but none of them were paying much attention. Standard procedure for the Red Guards but Aramis' instincts had saved him before.

They were waiting for something. Instinctively he wrapped his fingers around his crucifix. The Red Guards had missed it earlier. _'Dear God, spare them please. I will forsake everything even my life and my duty if you save them.'_

The kick to his knee was unexpected but not unanticipated. Neither was the punch to the kidney. He blocked the next blow and the one after that but there were too many for him to take alone, unarmed and restrained.

He found himself on the ground, guns trained on him. "Assaulting decent guards extolling justice while trying to escape custody. Coward. No wonder you shoot yourself."

"Don't kill him yet." The cold reprieve brought Aramis no comfort. "I want him to suffer before he dies."

Marcheaux gave a vicious grin. "Remember this one and that mongrel of a mate of his saying something like that once. Threatened to shoot Gaudet in the stomach 'cause of how long and painful it was."

"Good enough," Rochefort acquiesced. "Make sure he lives until I return."

Some of his captors smirked. The barrel of a revolver pressed itself against his abdomen. He caught sight of a familiar knife in the blond's hands. He struggled, terror at what the man planned coursing through him. Rochefort reached forward and yanked the crucifix lose. "This does not belong to you. Don't worry neither of you will need it soon."

* * *

 **Race against time now.** **End-game is in sight.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A big thanks once again to all my readers. There's one more chapter and an epilogue after this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Athos paid as much attention to the road as he could. They didn't have time to waste dealing with an accident. Constance sat in the passenger seat. In the back Porthos and D'Artagnan kept Vargas quiet.

Porthos had succeeded in leading the man into their ambush. Not that Athos had ever doubted it. Porthos wouldn't let his brothers down. Not when Aramis' life was on the line.

He ignored the swearing in the back seat and Constance's white knuckles as he swerved around a family salon and dodged an oncoming delivery truck.

Treville met them at the entrance. "President Bourbon just ordered Aramis to be reprimanded."

"Rochefort isn't going to wait."

"Agreed." The Captain glanced briefly at their extra member. "We need to get Vargas to the President."

They made it just inside when the first wave of security hit. Incapacitating the guards before they could raise the alarm and trying to keep Vargas in line was challenging.

Unfortunately, the sound of gunfire attracted attention. Athos grunted in annoyance as he dodged behind a wall.

"Where is everyone?" Constance wondered as she ducked the gunfire whizzing around. "The receptionists, the guide, the department staff. Where are they?"

She was right, Athos realised. Apart from the Red Guards firing on them the large halls that were normally bustling with people dashing from one place to the next or offering useless assistance were absent. His eyes widened slightly.

Treville had made the connection too. "Find Aramis and Anne. We'll get Vargas to Louis. Porthos!" The pair dragged the man down a corridor.

Athos didn't bother nodding. He gave cover fire as Constance and D'Artagnan disappeared into the stairwell.

They found Aramis in a side alley on the ground, Red Guards surrounding him. His military instincts kicked in as soon as he saw the drawn gun. The man went down but Athos didn't stop to watch already moving to take down the man coming towards him. D'Artagnan and Constance filed out behind him dealing with the others.

He made it to Aramis' side just as the other man knocked his remaining captor unconscious. For once Athos allowed his emotions to show, wrapping the younger man into a hug. He raked his eyes over him. Slightly laboured breathing. He wasn't moving as easily as he should. But nothing that required immediate attention that Athos could tell.

Aramis waved the concern away. "We need to find Rochefort. He's going after Anne and I think…" he swallowed but they understood. They followed Aramis as he led the way into the expansive grounds.

* * *

Porthos grunted as he shoved Vargas in front of him. The man was whinging about how they'd all be dead if this was Spain, claiming he'd kill him. That made Porthos laugh.

"Get Vargas to the President," the Captain ordered as he drew men away.

He punched a guard that foolishly got in his way. He tried not to think about his friends. The Captain could handle Red Guards. Athos and D'Artagnan would make it. And Aramis would be alright. Porthos was sure. After all, how many times had Aramis seemed dead only to miraculously survive. He and Athos had been bailing Aramis out of trouble since they met and Aramis wouldn't trust them to look after themselves.

No Porthos was sure his brother would be alright. Of course, to get all of them out of this mess they needed to deal with Rochefort once and for all. Porthos was looking forward to ensuring the man never bothered them again.

He kicked the last guard, sending the man crashing against the doors and conveniently opening them. Louis was alone, huddled at the far side, near hysterical. He straightened as Porthos entered. "If I am to die I'd prefer to be shot than stabbed."

"You're not dying today sir." He shoved Vargas forward. "If you ever want to see Madrid again, start talking.

* * *

She had been left alone for hours, alone with her fear and her thoughts in her small little cell. It had given Anne time to think and she had come to several decisions.

She was done being afraid. Rochefort might control her imprisonment but he did not control her. And he certainly did not control who she loved and who she feared.

Secondly the Musketeers would come for her and they would stop him. She had already known this of course but reconfirming it in her mind made her feel better. Stronger. Braver.

Most importantly she was not some helpless weak damsel in distress who worthlessly sat by and wept while others decided her future. Anne wasn't a soldier but she wasn't useless and she wasn't stupid. She didn't doubt that her loyal Musketeers were looking for her at this very moment, that Aramis was doing everything in his power to save his son. But if Rochefort wasn't lying - at this point Anne believed he was merciless enough to do as he had claimed - then the Musketeers would need help to find her.

Her plan was simple, and admittedly highly flawed but it was the best she had and possibly her one chance.

Rochefort stared at the empty bed for a brief moment before realising. His hand clamped around her arm but the hairpin found its mark. He doubled over, howling in pain and clutching his eye as Anne escaped through the still open door.

The old oak door she found at the end of the bunker wasn't locked. Anne pushed through it and found herself at the bottom of a flight of stone steps. She could only see part of the tiny stones and paved slabs that made up the ornamental path in the dusk.

She ran down the path and towards the grove of trees at the far end. She ducked down between an old scarred trunk, holding her breath as messages and orders flew over her head.

She was exhausted. She hadn't slept or eaten properly in who knows how long. The days had blurred together. Wearily she thought of her baby and home, of Constance and Aramis and their friends. She thought of her office and her colleagues.

With a jolt Anne recognised where she was. The north-east section of Louis' Presidential estate that was cordoned off in preparation for his latest landscaping idea. Anne couldn't remember the current details they had changed so often if she had never heard them in the first place.

The hope she had been coaxing to stay aflame was now fully ignited. She had only been there a handful of times but she was sure she knew how to get to the main part of the estate and that meant help.

She waited for the men's attention to be focused elsewhere and picked her way through the trees. For the first ten minutes, she was lucky.

A shout warned her she'd been spotted. Anne ran as fast as she could. A few more yards and she would be safe. She broke through the trees and stopped dead. What had been open lawn three months ago was now a ten-foot high wooden fence.

And it stood unwavering between her and safety.

* * *

 **Not quite out of the woods (pun half-intended) yet I'm afraid.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to all my readers. I didn't get a chance to reply to reviews this week as my internet is acting funny so I chose posting a new chapter over replying, forgive me. Many thanks to all of you who did reply.**

 **So the chapter you've all been waiting for. Rochefort wins! Yay?**

* * *

The metal rope felt solid in his hands. The texture of the necklace suiting the situation. He had made peace with what was to come. The chain was a symbol and it was only right that it play its part now.

He had decided to let Aramis live. Not long of course. Just long enough to hear what happened, to feel the pain Rochefort felt.

He had planned for Anne to die last. He had planned to let her experience the true pain of love. But her attack had changed things. He found he liked it this way. Anne would die at _**his**_ hands. It would be his fingers that tightened the chain around her slender neck. He would be the one above her, the one who saw the light fade from her eyes knowing her child passed with her and her lover would die in agony.

And Aramis would die tortured not by the pain of the gunshot but knowing that it was Rochefort who had experienced Anne at her most vulnerable moment.

Anne didn't move as he came up behind her. The prayer was finished and she stared impassive at the timber fence. She was beautiful he thought as he traced the silky curve of her neck. An angel in a painting come to life. It was almost a shame the Virgin Mary had no power here. He was God now.

He felt the breath she took for her final words. He looped the chain around her neck.

* * *

"…. Pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death..."

"Amen." Anne opened her eyes at the voice. Out of the corner of her eye she spied to metal rope and straightened her spine. If this was to be her time she would face it with dignity. She would not waste her final moments on begging for mercy where none existed.

She felt him against her back the cord biting into her skin. She used the power she still had to remind him that no matter what he did not win. "You will never touch me again."

She felt links press against her throat.

'" _Hail Mary, full of grace,"_ two shots rang through the air as Rochefort cried out grabbing his arm. Anne stumbled forward falling against the wooden fence in shock as the chain fell from her neck.

Get away from her!" She didn't know that Aramis - kind, compassionate, cheerful Aramis – could sound so furious. Both he and Constance had their guns trained on the man. Even from this distance she could tell that Aramis wanted to kill Rochefort and that Constance was perfectly willing to do the same.

She was not out of their line of fire. A fact she was painfully reminded of when Rochefort produced a long thin knife, just like the ones the Musketeers used, troublingly close to her stomach.

More shots rang out. This time in Aramis and Constance's direction. She pushed up against the wall, the timber rough against her fingertips as her lover and best friend rolled out of the way.

She winced as bullets were exchanged through the air. She was no expert but she knew they both would run out of ammunition soon.

Rochefort reached out grabbing her arm. Constance was closer. Rochefort yelled as the redhead caught his injured eye with the butt of her gun.

Anne's breath caught in her throat as the blade sliced through the air towards them. Only for an arm to block it mid-air.

Constance gently ushered her back against a tree for cover. The redhead bravely putting herself between Anne and the fighting men. She could barely stand on her own feet any more. She watched, numb, as the men traded blows. She gripped Constance's hand tighter when Aramis landed on his back.

Rochefort was still armed with the knife, twinkling as it caught the fading light. The Musketeer was unarmed. He was the better trained fighter but there was a tiredness seeping from him. Had he slept at all since her kidnapping? Or had Rochefort done something when Aramis had been in his custody?

Constance grabbed a tree branch and brought it down hard across Rochefort's back. "Get back, get back," Aramis insisted as he delivered a kick to the other man's midsection driving him back. He jumped to his feet deliberately placing himself between the women and the madman.

"She's mine!" Rochefort hissed. "Why should you get to save her? What have you done to deserve her?" The blood from his injury had smeared down his face and started to congeal around his eye giving a deranged look. She found she had no regret or sorrow at her attack. He was a monster.

He lunged forward. Constance and she pressing back. The two men threw and blocked punches quicker than Anne could track. Rochefort caught Aramis in a headlock. "Conceiving a child doesn't make her immune to death." Aramis jabbed at his wound breaking free.

The knife slashed through the air again. Aramis hissed as the knife caught his arm. Anne trembled in fear. Rochefort slashed out with the blade again but Aramis was quicker this time. He twisted the knife so that the blade found Rochefort's side.

The blond roared and staggered back. He looked up at the ridge to see the other Musketeers standing there. Vargas and Captain Treville with them.

"You betrayed me."

"You left me no choice."

Rochefort grunted and swung at Athos. The stoic man nonchalantly side-stepped half-heartedly pushing the blond away. He lunged at Porthos next. The big Musketeer was practically rolling his eyes at the effort.

It was pointless. Rochefort was outnumbered and out-skilled. He made a move at D'Artagnan. The young man sent him down with a forceful shove. The blond dragged himself back against a nearby trunk as those he had tried to destroy surrounded him.

"I'm alone now."

"That is your own doing." Anne let Constance led her away. She could hear the Musketeers following. She could feel Rochefort's eyes linger on her back and she wanted nothing more than for this to be over, to never be near him again.

She only had time to gasp when Aramis pulled her down suddenly. The bullet found made its mark, burrowing itself between Rochefort's eyes. The knife falling from his lifeless hand to the dirt below.

* * *

 **The epilogue will tie up some lose ends and will be out sometime in the next week.**


	8. Epilogue

**Well we've finally reached the end of this story folks. Thanks so much to everyone for still reading. I hope you enjoyed it. The epilogue is below wrapping up some loose ends and answering a very important question.**

* * *

Anne was released from hospital the next day. Thankfully her baby was unharmed. The drugs had not been concentrated enough to hurt the child she carried. Her son was strong. Like his father.

Constance had raised her eyebrows and gently argued when Anne had asked her to take her to the Palace instead of her apartment. She was supposed to rest.

She wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and stay there. But that would mean hiding and running away. She had not been raised that way. It was time to face the consequences of her actions.

Louis was already in his study when she arrived, drink in his hand. "Are you alright? You and the baby?" His voice was a mixture of forced indifference and anger laced with concern.

"Yes." She sat down and waited. Louis finished his drink and refilled his glass.

"Louis-"

"How could you! How could you betray me like this Anne!"

"It was never my intention." Louis huffed. "I mean it. I have been your loyal friend and partner and supporter... I still am. I always will be. But neither of us wanted an engagement Louis, that was the designs and the desires of others and you know it. We were not destined to be lovers but we are family. We have been family since we were fourteen years old. I love you."

"But you fell in love with Aramis!" he snapped, slamming his glass on the table. He looked at her properly for the first time since she'd arrived. Angry and hurt. "I can't forgive you."

"I don't expect you to. But you are my oldest friend. Can't we please still be friends."

He paused as he passed her. "I'll be a friend to your child. I don't know if we'll be friends again."

"Louis. Whether you believe me or not I will always be a true friend to you."

"I don't believe it."

* * *

Aramis wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep at this point. He was exhausted but he still had work to do. Rochefort's scheme had to be completely dismantled, his fellow traitors rooted out, Vargas had to be transported to the local authorities.

Aramis did as needed without complaint. Anne and the baby were safe and he owed his brothers, his family.

He wasn't surprised when Louis sent for him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you discharged immediately and run out of Paris." He didn't answer. There wasn't one he could give that Louis would accept.

"Admit it!" Now the other man turned to face him with cold ferocity. "I know the truth but I want to hear you say it."

"What good would it do?"

"Admit it! Admit you slept with my fiancée!"

"I slept with the loneliest woman in Paris. A woman who was isolated and ignored and belittled. A woman who was treated as a pretty doll to claim and display and then left there when you were bored. A woman who had to endure her fiancé's exploits and act impassive as she was humiliated by your affairs splashed across every paper and tv station in the world."

"Oh, don't make excuses. You were so supposed to protect me not knock up my slut of a fiancée."

Something in Aramis snapped "I AM PROTECTING YOU!" It took all his better reasoning not to shove the shorter man against the wall but that would help no one. "I am protecting you. You want to make me the villain and I understand that, it's justified even. But you are not a purely innocent victim. You bear responsibility too and Anne does not deserve being slandered."

"Is this you 'protecting' me?" Louis mocked.

"I'm protecting you from doing something you can't take back."

"Well no more," Louis snapped. "What you have done is a firing offense and I will personally see to it that your career never recovers from this. And mark my words you will have no interaction with Anne or her child. Now get out of my sight."

Aramis was certain he was dreaming when Anne sent him a message a few hours later to meet her at Notre-Dame that night.

She was already seated in a pew off the alter when he slipped in beside her.

"Louis knows."

"I know."

He didn't tell her about his conversation. Or Louis' threats. He was already refuting one of them. "This is going to get out. And people are going to use it against you. You need to be ready for their attack."

"Tomorrow morning an announcement is going out that Louis and I have ended our engagement. Not the reasons of course, but it will be the start." Aramis was too exhausted to know how he felt at the news.

"I have spent all day thinking of what needs to be done. I know it will not be easy but I need to do what is best for France and for our son." If he wasn't already in love with her he would have been from the strength and determination she had in that moment.

He caught her hand and pressed it to his lips. "You are not alone."

Even a smile that small was beautiful from her. "So Constance insists in repeatedly informing me. I have her and Treville and my Musketeers. You will be watching over us."

"Always. I hope."

"I hope so too. Truly Aramis. I am so grateful that we did not lose you." Her fingers wound tighter around his as her other arm wrapped around her stomach. Their child.

"I'm just glad we got to you in time. If I hadn't have found you…" The thought of what that monster could have done will fuel nightmares for the rest of their lives. Anne curled in against him. He doesn't know if the comfort is for him or for her but he's as content to give it as receive it.

"Yes." The word is muffled against his shoulder and he's confused as to what she's agreeing to. She's shifts only to be heard better. "Yes. I'll marry you. I want to marry you."

If his friends were here they'd laugh that a woman could actually render him speechless. But they're not and all Aramis can do is wonder if he's daydreaming.

Anne kisses him then. It's chaste and sweet compared to those they've shared in the past but it's enough to convince Aramis that he is indeed awake and the woman he loves has just agreed to marry him.

"I love you." It's the first time either one of them has spoken the words out loud.

"I love you too."

It won't be easy of course. There most certainly will be conditions and costs. But he has his friends, his brothers who will stand by him. And he's going to be a husband and a father. That daylight is more than enough to keep his faith in the darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you.**


End file.
